lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Atlantis
Atlantis was the ancient home of the Numenor located in the center of the Atlantic ocean, a few miles north of Ulthuan. Originally an island of Elves, these same Elves began bringing large numbers of slaves from France, and these slaves would eventually co-mingle with the Elves to create a hybrid human elf race called the Numenorians. The Numenorians would eventually found one of the largest Empires in the history of the World, and control vast tracts of land. The island of Atlantis would eventually be destroyed by the Pantheon following their coruption, and releasing of the Soul of Malekor. This destruction would bring an end to the first home of the Numeron, and begin a transition for the major power towards Europe. Following the destruction of the island only the great Mountain of the Pantheon remained and hidden from the rest of the world including their Titan Masters they remained isolated with only themselves. This isolation eventually led to several members of the Pantheone founding a new set of ideals in which they believed that they were correct in their teachings but it had been the Numenorians that had failed. In order to sucede they believed they would need some race that had more of the gumption to remain true to their values while at the same time accepting dark powers without being corupted. They used their vast powers to search the world for such a thing but begin to dispair that nothing like this existed until they came across the Murloc. A diverse race of Aqautic beings they discovered the Murloc and used their powers to lure several of the Murloc leaders into following the lead of the Pantheon. Under this the Pantheon have used the Murloc to build a massive Palace around the Mountain and from here the Pantheon rule over the Murloc. Geography Númenor was a rather large island in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean. The island itself was in the shape of a 5-point star, each point having its own unique geological and physical features. Each point, therefore, was considered a separate region of Númenor and had separate names: *Forostar (Northlands) *Andustar (Westlands) *Hyarnustar (Southwestlands) *Hyarrostar (Southeastlands) *Orrostar (Eastlands) *Mittalmar (Inlands) The island had a mountain in the center known as Meneltarma. Meneltarma was the highest location on the entire island and was considered sacred by the Númenóreans as the home to the Pantheon . Only the Emperor's of Númenor were allowed to speak on the summit. It was said that on a clear day, Tol Eressëa, an island on the outer shores of Valinor, could be seen from the summit. Meneltarma itself was a tall mountain in the centre of the island (in the region of Mittalmar) that, when translated, means Pillar of the Heavens. The lower slopes of the mountain were gentle and grass-covered; however, near the summit the slopes became more vertical and could not be ascended easily. The kings later built a spiraling road to the peak, beginning at the southern tip of the mountain and winding up to the lip of the summit in the north. The summit, however, was unique in that it was flattened and somewhat depressed, and was said to be able to "contain a great multitude". It was considered the most sacred spot of Númenor; no one ever set foot there and nothing was ever built there throughout the entire history of the island. The island itself was tilted southward and a little westward; the southern coasts were all steep sea cliffs. History Early History The Island of Atlantis was first founded by Elves from the island of Ulthuan . For a time the island was completely controlled and lived on by only Elves, but this all changed with the coming of Man in Europe . With man there were many Elves on Atlantis who felt that there were some jobs that the humans could be doing instead of the Elves. Most of these jobs was the mining of the Numenor mineral which had become quite popular on Ulthuan and beyond. Empire of Numeron Under Elros Amendil the Empire grew quickly and founded cities on the entire island of Atlantis. During this time they began constructing boats, and they sent these boats throughout the world, and traded with far flung places. Above this they begin their first colonies in the areas that became eventually Carthage, and Umbar. In these two spots they founded large ports that they used to trade and control the trade in the regions of Northern Africanas, and Central Europe. Along with controlling trade these colonies established the first of the ethnic group that would come to dominate the region in the Atlantians. This expansion would only increase with the coming involvement of the Pantheon. The Empire of Numeron Main Article : Empire of Numeron The Noble Titans saw that humans were potentially the future and so they wanted to uplift the Atlanteans to a new level of growth. In order to do this they sent some of their number to Atlantis and trained eight men and women of Atlantis in their powers. These Numenor became near gods in their power, and the members of the Empire of Numeron began worshipping them as living gods. This was exactly what the Titans had wanted, and they watched as the Pantheon guided the Numeron morally while the Emperor expanded them physically. Post Destruction Following the destruction of the island only the great Mountain of the Pantheon remained and hidden from the rest of the world including their Titan Masters they remained isolated with only themselves. This isolation eventually led to several members of the Pantheone founding a new set of ideals in which they believed that they were correct in their teachings but it had been the Numenorians that had failed. In order to sucede they believed they would need some race that had more of the gumption to remain true to their values while at the same time accepting dark powers without being corupted. They used their vast powers to search the world for such a thing but begin to dispair that nothing like this existed until they came across the Murloc. Murloc A diverse race of Aqautic beings they discovered the Murloc and used their powers to lure several of the Murloc leaders into following the lead of the Pantheon. Under this the Pantheon have used the Murloc to build a massive Palace around the Mountain and from here the Pantheon rule over the Murloc. Culture The population of Númenor chiefly consisted of Edain, mostly descendants from the House of Hador; although before the Shadow fell on the island the westernmost cities such as Andúnië contained a small population of Elves because of the frequent visits from Tol Eressëa. They were known as the Númenóreans, or rather, Kings among Men. The Númenóreans were extremely skilled in arts and craft, with the forging of weapons and armour; but the Númenóreans were not warmongers, hence the chief art on the island became that of ship-building and sea-craft. The Númenóreans became great mariners, exploring the world in all directions save for the westward, where the Ban of the Valar was in force. They often traveled to the shores of Middle-earth, teaching the men there the art and craft, and introduced farming as to improve their everyday lives. The Númenóreans, too, became skilled in the art of husbandry, breeding great horses that roamed across the open plains in Mittalmar. Although they were a peaceful people, their weapons, armour, and horse-riding skills could not be contested anywhere else in Arda, save for the Valar. There also was a small number of Drúedain living in Númenor, who, considered as Edain, accompanied their friends of the House of Haleth to Númenor. They were only few in number and dreaded the sea. They became uneasy when Tar-Aldarion started his great travels and urged him not to go, seeing the mischief to come. They did not succeed and one after another they took ships towards Middle-earth, saying, that "the Great Isle no longer feels sure under our feet, and we wish to return tho the lands whence we came". The last of them left when Sauron was brought to Númenor. Plant Life Númenor contained many species of plants that could be found nowhere else in Middle-earth, for many of them were given to the Númenóreans from the Valar in Aman. Most important of these was the White Tree that dwelt in the King's Palace at Armenelos. A seedling from it was later planted in in the Court of the Fountain in Minas Tirith, Gondor. The other parts of Númenor contained many types of plants, many unique to each of the promontories of the island. Andustar contained great forests of beech and birch at the higher ground, and oak and elm forests are lower altitudes. The greatest delight of the Númenóreans, however, were the trees given to them by the Eldar. They grew mostly in the Western portion, Andustar. They are often remembered in song and lore, and few have flowered east of Númenor. Oiolairë Lairelossë Nessamelda Vardarianna Taniquelassë Yavannamírë Because of the diversity of wildlife in Andustar, that region was soon called Nisimaldar, or the Fragrant Trees. Also only in Andustar could the Golden Tree be found, Malinornë. In Hyarrostar grew the tree Laurinquë, which the Númenóreans loved because of their flowers. They believed that it came from the Great Tree of Valinor Category:Island Category:The Pantheon Category:Numenorians